Camera
by The-Peace-Prize-Warrior
Summary: When Hungary gets a new camera, will all end well for her master?  Mild AustriaxPrussia, and minor OOC.


'Camera'

Summary: When Hungary gets a new camera, will all end well for her master? Mild AustriaxPrussia, and minor OOC.

Disclaimer: Austria, Hungary, Chibitalia, HRE, and the awesome Prussia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. My friend Ali and I just borrowed them for an RP-turned-fan fic (Dialogue and details have been changed a bit).

* * *

"B-But, Austria… I want pastaaaaa." Chibitalia whined, his round brown eyes wet with tears.

"NO. That's my final answer." Turning his back to the weaker nation, Roderich snatched sheet music labeled 'Piano Concerto No. 27' off of a side table and took his seat in front of the boudoir grand piano standing in the center of the room. He set up the sheets of paper, took a deep breath, and began pressing down the keys. The clear tones drowned out the sniveling of the still-present Chibitalia, as well as taking his mind off of problems going on in his house. Unfortunately, they also muted the sound of military boots coming up behind him.

"Why hello there, Roderich. Kesesesese…"

The concerto ceased immediately. "…Oh no…" Wishing it was his mind playing a trick on him, Roderich turned to see who had spoken. No such luck. Proudly displaying himself before him, flashing his usual cocky grin, stood Gilbert Beilschmidt. Uninvited, as always. The aristocrat made a swift mental note to change all of the door locks, and window locks for safe measure.

Elizabeta followed the intruder shortly, almost literally glowing with joy. "Hi~! Look - I got a new camera!" she exclaimed, holding up the sleek black Polaroid. "Now then, we need some pictures of you two together~"

"Elizabeta, not now!" Roderich returned his gaze to the silver-haired man, giving him as fierce a glare as he could muster. "Gilbert, will you get out of here?"

Leaning in towards his least favorite acquaintance, Gilbert's grin changed to a sly smile. "Make me."

"…Alright." Standing, the noble retrieved a frog plushie from a cherry-wood armoire placed against the west wall. He recently tried to keep those kinds of things around, just for moments like these. He strode over to an open window and tossed the plushie outside. "Go get it, boy!"

The addressed man immediately leapt out of the window, chasing down the stuffed frog like a dog after a tennis ball.

With a relieved sigh, Roderich once again turned his attention to the Hungarian. "Now then, Elizabeta, you say you have a new camera?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yep~!"

"Shall it be tried out?"

Another enthusiastic nod answered his question.

"Then let's go." He pulled Chibitalia, whose crying had died down, up against his legs. "Hmm… Where's Holy Roman Empire?"

As if summoned by England's magic, the little blonde poked his head around the corner. "You called?"

Roderich blinked in surprise. "That was fast… Get in here; we're having pictures taken."

Holy Roman Empire ran up and stood next to Chibitalia. "Ve~ This should be fun~" chirped the Italian.

"Perfect, we're all here… Na, Elizabeta," Roderich called, "if there's a timer, set it. You should be in this picture too."

Elizabeta set the ten-second timer and ran to get with the group in time. "Okay, everyone, here we go!"

"Smile, Holy Roman Empire."

Holy Roman Empire only blinked in response. As picture time drew nearer, Chibitalia wrapped his arms around the other boy and grinned at the camera. The blonde, blushing slightly, followed suit.

_Flash!_

With the picture over with, Roderich relaxed his shoulders slightly. "That actually went rather nicely."

"Ooo, ooo~ Let's see it~!" Chibitalia squealed.

Retrieving the photo, Elizabeta showed it around the group. "Wanna take another _silly_ picture?"

"Silly? …Alright, if you insist."

_'Oh, great…' _Evidently, Roderich and Holy Roman Empire were on the same wavelength about the idea. Appearing humorous was neither one's strong suit, and would only result in disaster.

"Okay, everyone, get ready!" She set the timer again and rejoined the group.

_'Silly, silly… Aaagh…!'_ Trying to figure out how exactly to look comical and dignified all in the same shot was working every last one of the aristocrat's brain cells. Well, if HE couldn't appear comical, there was no reason why he couldn't help others. Reaching down, he gently poked Chibitalia. The little brunette made a silly face immediately, and raised his fingers behind Holy Roman Empire's head in 'bunny ears' formation.

"Three, two, one…"

_Flash!_

Elizabeta nudged the two younger boys towards the door as she grabbed the new photograph. "This is fun~!" she said, giggling.

"It really is." Roderich replied, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Thank you for recommending it."

As soon as the little ones were out of the room, the Hungarian closed the door. Turning, it was shown that the playful gleam in her eyes had grown into mischievousness; not a good sign, the noble knew. "Now," she began slowly, "let's take some yaoi pictures!"

The brunette male cocked an eyebrow over his widened eyes. "Y-Yaoi? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that term.

As if anticipating that response, Elizabeta pulled a book labeled 'Loveless' somewhere from her apron and showed it to him, stopping at some select pages to further illustrate her point.

His eyes widened with each page turned. By the end of the preview they had almost literally swelled to the size of teacup plates, highlighted by the bright red hue that had taken over his cheeks. "W-w-wha-? I really don't think it'd be very… _sophisticated_ to take such pictures!"

"'Sophisticated'? Psssh. It's all the rage!" Her eyes grew larger in excitement. "But enough talk – Let's go!" She began to drag him by the leg towards the door in search of potential photo subjects.

Panic-stricken, Roderich started to claw the floor in an attempt to find some kind of miraculous hold that would save him from man-on-man media. "Wait, Elizabetaaaaaaaaa!"

The addressed woman stopped and looked back at him, an innocent grin on her face. "Hm?"

"I-I really have to put my foot down about this!" he retorted, standing and primly dusting off his coat.

Elizabeta giggled in the face of his refusal. "Put it on Gilbert's foot~!"

Things had just reached the ultimate low in Roderich's book. How could he do this-and-that, with his sworn enemy no less? "Him? No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes~!"

"Rrrrgh… If there's a Chopin anywhere, somebody please help me…" he moaned, head hanging dejectedly.

"Ready?" the woman asked sweetly, still displaying her angelic smile. Considering the situation, though, to Roderich, it was the most devilish-looking thing in the world.

Thanks to a combination of his own problems and Elizabeta's strong persistence, there was virtually no will left in the man to resist anything right now, no matter how much he didn't want to do it. "Eeeeeh… Let's just get this over with…"

Squealing in delight at finally getting her way, Elizabeta skipped a bit as she moved towards the same window her master had used earlier to get rid of Gilbert. Reaching through the gap she pulled the silver-haired man and his new frog plushie through; apparently he had been sitting there for quite some time.

"Hey, what are y-" Gilbert's interrogation was cut short as he was pushed close to the Austrian.

"Hush." Elizabeta never took her eyes off of the two men, even as she walked back to grab her Polaroid. "Okay, you two, get ready~!" Her eyes narrowed; the mischievousness was back. "Gilbert…"

"Do I have to…?" Seeing the photographer raising a pan chased away any hopes of freedom. "F-fine, just don't hit me again!"

Roderich sighed. "Ready when you are, Gilbert."

Looking for some sort of sign of direction, the red eyes eventually landed back on the aristocrat. "So, uh… What am I supposed to do, exactly?

Another shove forced the two to become even closer together. Personal bubbles had long been burst.

_Flash!_

Jumping up and down in joy, Elizabeta's fangirl appearance was completed with high-pitched squealing. "That was brilliant!"

It was a question he wished he didn't have to ask, but it was a question certainly burning on _his_ mind – he couldn't speak for the other – and he felt he had to voice it. "Um… We're going to have to kiss, aren't we?" Roderich inquired, hoping, _praying_ that the answer would be 'no' and they could go their merry ways.

Unfortunately, the answer was a nod. "Yep! You catch on quickly! I taught you well~"

"We WHAT?"

Gilbert had no time to argue against the idea before Austrian lips covered his, garnering a cry of elation from Elizabeta. There seemed to be a fair amount of passion behind the kiss, but that could just be his imagination. That had to be it.

As they parted, Roderich kept Gilbert within close range, keeping his violet eyes on him. "Just go along with it," he whispered, his voice barely audible even to the silver-haired man. "It'll be over soon enough… I hope." Though skeptical, the other nodded in compliance.

Finally, the camera was lowered. "Oh, I am soooo putting this on Facebook~!"

"Face-what?"

"Nooooothing~" The brunette girl pulled a laptop from the armoire. "And I'm gonna put them in so aaaall my friends back at my place can see it too. Not to mention America, and Ukraine, and France… Ooo, I know I'm forgetting someone…" Skipping over the drawn blank, she continued to list the other nations, counting them off on her fingers as she went.

With every nation listed, Roderich grew more and more upset. It was official: this was his very worst nightmare come to life. "NO! I'll never hear the end of it from Francis..."

She was already half-way through uploading the pictures. "Oh, but of course he's gonna be the first to know!"

"Oh god… I curse whoever manufactured that camera, and whoever sold it to her..."

Off in his house, Korea sneezed.


End file.
